


Eternal Vows

by Amselein



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Wedding, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amselein/pseuds/Amselein
Summary: On their wedding day, Alfonse and Kiran share their vows and look back on their shared memories.





	Eternal Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me, if there are any spelling or punctuation mistakes. It's been a long time since I last wrote something in English.

The day had finally come. The day of the royal wedding of the crown prince Alfonse of Askr and his beloved Summoner Kiran had finally arrived. After all this time, they were finally able to spend the rest of their lives together. Even though the preparations were tiring and seemed to be never-ending, the couple stood strong and was full of excitement.   
The castle’s chapel was already filled with a variety of different people from all over the continent. Among them were many familiar faces, friends the two made along their way. Alfonse, already standing in front of the altar, letting his eyes wander over the waiting guests. Were they as nervous as he was? Was Kiran as nervous as he was? Meanwhile, the bride, accompanied by the princess of Askr and Alfonse’s sister Sharena, walked down the corridor leading to the chapel’s entrance where both were already greeted by the bright smile of Queen Henriette, Kiran’s soon to be mother-in-law.  
“You look absolutely breathtaking, dear”, the older woman proudly said, “just like a real princess.”  
Her wedding dress was a gorgeous combination of white silk and shimmering lace which made the Summoner glow in a beautiful aura. Under her long veil, her dark, wavy hair was cascading over her shoulder and back, creating a stunning contrast to the light gown. In addition, a delicate crown, decorated with golden leaves and jewels, was placed on top of her head, finishing her ensemble.  
“I’m so nervous. I fell like as if my knees are made of jelly!”, the Summoner exclaimed. Sharena was the first to react to that statement: “Aww, c’mon! I bet my brother is even more nervous. You know how he is – always overthinking things. Right now, he probably thinks that you have run away!” “Sharena, you shouldn’t say that. Now…”, the Queen directed her daughter towards the open door and turned to her future daughter-in-law. Taking her hand, she said: “We shouldn’t let Alfonse wait any longer. Are you ready?” With a deep breath and a nod, Kiran gave her consent.   
Accompanied by the music of the piano and some violins, the young woman walked down the aisle, guided by Henriette.   
To say that Alfonse was speechless because of Kiran’s appearance would be an understatement. He was dazed by her looks. He himself wasn’t looking half bad, dressed in a uniform like suit. Yet, Kiran, so he thought, was as beautiful as the sun. Upon her arrival at the altar, the prince has found his voice again, whispering as he took the hand of his beloved: “You are so beautiful.”  
The ceremony was beautifully arranged and very emotional for all the guests and foremost for the bride and groom.   
“Dear Prince Alfonse, dear Lady Kiran, we shall now progress with a tradition from the lands of the bride’s world. You may get up to say your vows”, the master of ceremony explained, placing Kiran’s hand in Alfonse’s. The blue haired prince was the first to promise his eternal love:  
“It is funny how time changes us. When I first met you all this time ago, I tried my best to not come close to you for I was afraid of getting hurt again. I tried to see you only as an ally, as the legendary hero that the legends have promised. And at first, I was able to do so. Then I’ve got to know you better. I’ve got to see that you feared this new world, you feared your unexpected summoning that ripped you out of all the things you knew. And I felt guilty. But we had to adapt to the new situation and the war. Gods, you were so strong.   
I don’t know how you managed to make me open up to you, but you did. And I’m glad that you did. Somehow you were able to bring joy to me amidst ranging wars. At first, you helped me progress all the things we’ve seen and done. And later I found comfort in your presence to the point that, whenever you weren’t around, I wasn’t myself anymore. I might have been pretty dense to not realize the meaning of this new feeling. And it made me scared, oh so scared. The thing that I feared the most had come back, and I did not know how to deal with properly. I wished that this feeling of longing for your warmth would just disappear. How wrong I was. Thank you for not letting me go when I was trying to avoid you, when I treated you badly. Thank you for showing me the most beautiful kind of love a man could hope for. Kiran, you are my partner, my tactician, my Summoner, my best friend and my love. I love you, and this I swear, for the rest of my life and after.”   
With a faint blush on his cheeks, Alfonse took the ring and gently pushed it on Kiran’s finger:  
“With this ring I promise you to look after you, to be there for you even if my royal duties are keeping me away from you and to love you in good and bad times until death do us part.”  
Kiran, visibly moved by Alfonse’s words, took a moment to contain her overjoyed emotions. After a short pause, the young woman was able to give her own vow to her beloved prince:  
“If I told you that I fell for you the moment I saw you, would you believe that? It is true, though. There was something that drew me to you. At first, I just wanted to know about you and the way this world works. But after some time that just wasn’t enough anymore. I wanted more. I wanted to spend more time with you, be near you. And you were there for me when I was thrown into a world of cruelty and violence. You helped me cope with all this traumatic experience. We would just sit somewhere and talk. You might not know this but from every conversation to the next I was looking forward even more to be able to talk to you again. And there was this feeling that crept into my heart without me noticing it. Originally, I never intended to stay longer than I was needed. In the beginning, I always thought to myself that whenever the war would be over, I would be able to return home. But I learned something during the times I spend with the Order and especially with you. Home is not a place, or a house where your belongings are. Home is that one person that is always waiting for your safe return, who is always there when you need a shoulder to lean on, who always gives you the feeling of being important and loved. For me this person is you. You are my home and my everything. I am glad I came here to be your Summoner. I am glad that we were able to get closer, to fall in love and to share a life. I love you, I always have and always will. I am so proud to say that I were to marry my best friend and other half. I love you so much and promise you to do so for the rest of my days.” With shaking hands the Summoner placed the other ring on the hand of her husband and continued: “Let's build a future together, my love. With this ring, I swear to stand by your side when times are hard. I swear to hold your back and foremost I swear to be the home for you to return to when times are hard. And I promise to love you for forever and a day.”  
After a brief shared look of the couple, the master of ceremony continued to announce them as officially husband and wife:   
“By the holy dragons blessing I pronounce you husband and wife. May your love shine brightly for the whole kingdom and its future.”   
He took a quick glance at Kiran and continued: “Now, if we follow the tradition of the foreign world one thing is left for you to do, Prince Alfonse. You may kiss your wife.”  
Instantly, Alfonse blushed a deep shade of red, yet he gently placed his hand on his wife’s cheek and leaned in closer. Their lips met in a gentle kiss filled with love and joyful anticipation for their shared future.


End file.
